HF 012
7:04:01 PM DM: So, after the events of last night, Creed, Anna, Rune and the Erinyes all return with two new beds and a handy bag to carry them in. 7:04:51 PM DM: After some doing, you manage to set up a new bed for them in one of the rooms (almost smashing the room up with how large the bed is), and a new one for Creed, which is actually the harder one to move. 7:05:04 PM DM: You all then went to sleep. 7:05:23 PM DM: I'd like everyone to roll a d20, please. 7:05:41 PM Rune: Rune slept with Quill! Or in his room, anyway. 7:05:51 PM DM: Ok then. 7:06:26 PM Creed: (( kinky )) 7:09:32 PM DM: Ok, so, during the night you all sleep, Hank trading watch with Taeral from his chair out in the hall. 7:11:13 PM DM: You all have different dreams of different things. All of which are cut short in the morning by the sound of Belza screaming. 7:11:18 PM DM: And of a fight. 7:11:25 PM Creed: (( oh boy )) 7:11:34 PM Creed: Creed will run to the source 7:11:48 PM Quill: Quill will go to the source of the screaming. 7:12:07 PM Hank: So will Hank 7:12:10 PM Anna: Anna bangs her head on the wall she was leaning against, and she dashes in that direction. 7:12:26 PM Rune: Rune mumbles, puts her robes on, including her head, and eventually probably gets there, a little behind everyone else. 7:12:36 PM DM: As you all exit, you see William. Seemingly in battle with Belza. 7:12:45 PM DM: William: "WHAT THE HELLS IS GOING ON HERE?" 7:12:56 PM Quill: William! I see you've met the Erinyes that Creed adopted. 7:13:05 PM Creed: Creed shouts at Belza in garble 7:13:10 PM Rune: You woke us all up over nothing. Leave them alone or I'll bite you. 7:13:18 PM DM: William: "Erinyes! What?!?" 7:13:33 PM Rune: I'm going to make tea. 7:13:43 PM Creed: "Where's Tiprus William!" 7:13:52 PM Rune: .... wait, where did you put the other Erinyes girl, the nice one? 7:13:55 PM Creed: "The other one!" 7:14:00 PM DM: As Rune heads for the kitchen, Tiprus pops her head out of the kitchen door. Her arms filled with fruit. 7:14:15 PM Creed: Creed shoots a look at Belza. 7:14:19 PM Rune: ... oh, she found the peaches. 7:14:32 PM DM: Belza runs up and starts looking over Tiprus. 7:14:42 PM Anna: Anna slowly facepalms. She emits a long sigh that greatly resembles static. 7:14:51 PM Creed: Creed relaxes everything, and does the same as Anna, minus the static bits 7:14:57 PM Rune: All right, I'm making tea, stop clanging about or I'm going to start working on the toading spell sooner rather than later. 7:15:32 PM Rune: Rune goes into the kitchen, an unnaturally tall figure in all-encompassing black robes, complete with a hood. And horns sticking out of the hood. 7:16:03 PM DM: William: "Someone mind explaining what is going on?" 7:16:15 PM DM: Taeral: "Rune! Wait!" 7:16:17 PM Creed: Creed sighs, still talking to Belza 7:16:21 PM DM: Taeral: "Um...can we talk?" 7:16:26 PM Rune: Rune pauses. "What *now.*" 7:16:27 PM Quill: Creed adopted a copule of warriors from the hells. 7:16:46 PM Quill: Who were being held by the Witch Hunters. 7:17:00 PM DM: Taeral: "You appear to need a talk." 7:17:16 PM DM: William: "...ok...first question...why?" 7:17:31 PM Rune: ... if you want to talk before I've had tea right after I've been waked up in the middle of a dream by people shouting and hitting each other, you might not like what I say. 7:18:02 PM DM: Taeral: "...a fair point. How about we all go have some tea?" 7:18:07 PM Anna: Anna shrugs open-handedly, and you can see that she was holding her scimitar in one hand, as she does so. 7:18:46 PM Rune: Rune starts making tea in the kitchen, swinging her tail back and forth a little bit. 7:19:17 PM Quill: You'll have to ask Creed. 7:19:49 PM Creed: "I explained it all yesterday, you can have your fun doing so today. Even so I just woke up so I'm going to have myself some breakfast." 7:20:19 PM DM: So, as to keep convos down, can I assume you all go into the kitchen. 7:20:42 PM Quill: Oh, no, I think you get to explain it to our employer. 7:20:59 PM Creed: "Uh no, I've had enough explaining since yesterday, you can have your share today." 7:21:17 PM Rune: We rescued them from the witchhunters. 7:21:38 PM DM: William: "Yes, I got that. But--Nevermind. I don't care. Are they dangerous?" 7:21:50 PM Creed: "No." 7:21:52 PM Rune: And they look like me, and I'm probably an Erinyes too, and if they're horrible monsters not worth helping I'm a horrible monster not worth helping as well, and you can go jump off a sanctified pier. 7:21:55 PM Rune: Of course they are. 7:21:58 PM Anna: Not so far, no. 7:22:43 PM DM: Incidentally, as you all move into the kitchen, you see Tiprus wrecked it while getting food. Rune's repairing it. 7:23:05 PM Anna: Do you need help with that shelf? 7:23:12 PM Rune: Yes, please, it's rather heavy. 7:23:36 PM Anna: Anna walks over to help Rune. 7:23:49 PM DM: William: "...um...can they be left alone?" 7:24:30 PM Creed: "You'll be fine now." 7:24:50 PM Hank: Yes now what did you come to tell us before getting distracted? 7:24:51 PM Rune: If you're implying that I can't be left alone I might rub a peach into your hair. 7:25:03 PM Rune: An extra sticky one. 7:25:16 PM DM: William: "You are not a full blooded devil raised in hell." 7:25:30 PM Rune: You only know that because you spied on me! 7:25:43 PM DM: William: "Your point?" 7:25:44 PM Rune: Rune is exceedingly cranky this morning, it seems. 7:25:58 PM Creed: "William, just tell us what you came here for." 7:26:02 PM Rune: My point is that peaches are extremely hard to wash out. 7:26:07 PM Creed: "Ignore the two winged devils." 7:26:24 PM Rune: Besides, I like Tiprus. She's nice. 7:26:28 PM DM: William: "Well, I was here to take you to the twins so they could reward you for your previous job." 7:26:45 PM Creed: Creed looks at Rune, "Who are the twins?" 7:26:53 PM Rune: Rune serves everybody tea who wants it. 7:27:14 PM Creed: Creed will accept a cup 7:27:31 PM Rune: Rune then sips some herself, grumpily! 7:27:50 PM Anna: Anna takes some. She uses an odd funnel-tube contraption to get it behind her mask. 7:27:53 PM DM: After a small talk with Creed, Tiprus claps and looks very happy. 7:28:33 PM Anna: Anna tenses slightly at the clap, momentarily. 7:28:52 PM DM: William: "The twins are...complicated. But they have resources you will probably find very helpful." 7:29:09 PM Quill: Oh, good, we definitely need more complicated. 7:29:25 PM Rune: Quill, you're complicated. 7:29:31 PM Creed: "Everyone here is complicated." 7:29:42 PM DM: William: "You're telling me." 7:29:42 PM Rune: And girls like complicated anyway. Or boys, or whichever you like. Both. 7:29:47 PM Quill: Right, we're at CAPACITY. 7:29:51 PM Creed: "Anyway, moving on please?" 7:30:13 PM DM: William: "So, I am gonna guide you to them. And then I have...other business to attend to." 7:30:15 PM Rune: That's true. ... I'm sure it's not going to be that bad. 7:30:41 PM Rune: ... that was a very good ominous pause. You should teach me how to do that. ... sorry for snapping at you earlier. I don't think I got quite enough sleep. 7:30:55 PM DM: You all just notice now, William looks awful. His skin looks worn and wrinkled and he keeps wincing and grabbing his head. 7:31:03 PM Quill: Something wrong? 7:31:13 PM Rune: Time to grow a new one? 7:31:18 PM Creed: Creed macks on her cereal 7:31:28 PM DM: William: "I don't know. Which is a yes." 7:31:45 PM Anna: Oddly enough, me neither. I think it's the Erinyes. I've been on edge all last night, all this morning, and apparently even in my sleep. 7:32:02 PM Rune: To be fair, it could be the scary hellmouth basement. 7:32:03 PM Quill: I don't even dream, and I had a bad dream. 7:32:27 PM Quill: Do you know how offputting that is? 7:32:30 PM Anna: I slept like seven hours last night. Usually I only need four. 7:32:31 PM Rune: You ought to write a song about it. 7:32:31 PM DM: William looks very disconcerted by this line of conversation. 7:32:53 PM Anna: Oddly enough, so did I. 7:33:02 PM Rune: Rune looks back at William. "Do you need anything to, er... facilitate.... budding?" 7:33:20 PM DM: William: "It's not my body. I grew this one an hour ago." 7:33:43 PM Rune: Oh. Maybe you should've had tea first? 7:33:47 PM DM: William: "It's my tree. I think it may still be...damaged." 7:34:04 PM DM: William: "The captain is seeing to its repairs, but it may be something bigger." 7:34:04 PM Anna: That is unfortunate. 7:34:16 PM Rune: Oh. ... I suppose conventional healing doesn't help. 7:34:25 PM DM: William: "Not here, no." 7:36:07 PM DM: William: "We should get going soon. I have to swing by the Guild Hall after I drop you off. What is the story with...what did you say their names were? I believe I heard a Tiprus." 7:36:26 PM Anna: Anna pours the last of her tea into her funnel, and removes the tube end from behind her mask. 7:36:37 PM Anna: Thanks for the tea, Rune. 7:36:43 PM Rune: Rune nods. 7:36:48 PM Rune: It always makes me feel better. 7:36:59 PM Rune: Tiprus and Belza. 7:37:05 PM Rune: Rune gestures to each of them. 7:37:09 PM DM: William: "Ah, Tiprus and Belza." 7:37:42 PM Rune: Creed rescued them from the witchhunters. ... we're a little nervous about them maybe watching us more closely because of it but it can't be helped. 7:38:16 PM DM: William: "It was bound to happen sooner or later." 7:38:32 PM Anna: I have noticed increased aggression in myself since their appearance. 7:38:36 PM Creed: "Indeed." Creed sets her cup down. 7:38:45 PM Rune: They're both very fierce and all that. Tiprus is a bit more adaptable and Belza is a bit more, er. Fighty. 7:40:11 PM Quill: Quill stands up. "Im going to get some air. I'll be waiting outside. 7:40:17 PM Quill: Quill leaves. 7:40:51 PM Rune: I hope he doesn't quit. I still want to hear him play. 7:40:55 PM DM: William: Can they be lwfrt alone here? I am somewhat anxious to take them. 7:41:20 PM Hank: Hank will head out to get the carriage ready 7:42:07 PM DM: (I had to take my dog out. Am on my phone. May not be very responsive.) 7:42:12 PM Anna: This message has been removed. 7:42:19 PM Creed: ( kk ) 7:42:21 PM Rune: Rune grabs Taeral and scootches to her room to talk to him, as he requested earlier. 7:43:23 PM Anna: against it. Not yet. 7:43:40 PM Creed: Creed is talking to Belza and Tiprus 7:45:25 PM Creed: "They'll be fine here alone." 7:45:48 PM Anna: Anna is sitting there, using Druidcraft to check the weather. Her mouse scurries out of her hood and down her arm, to her one hand which is resting on the table. 7:45:50 PM DM: William: "Excellent." 7:47:36 PM Anna: mouse sits up on her hand, looking around curiously. 7:47:59 PM Quill: Quill , btw, has put a couple of arrows back into the carriage's exterior. 7:49:10 PM Hank: Don't defile our carriage with more arrows 7:49:24 PM Creed: (( yeah stop shooting it more! )) 7:49:41 PM Rune: ((It looks more badass that way!)) 7:49:43 PM Quill: I liked the arrows. Makes it look tougher. 7:49:53 PM Rune: ((Maybe we can paint a wizard fighting a dragon on it too. Like a 70s van.)) 7:50:21 PM Hank: We don't want our carriage to stick out that much 7:50:54 PM Hank: more arrows are not going to help with that 7:50:57 PM Creed: (( Or a rainbow farting unicorn that shits guns )) 7:51:13 PM Creed: (( I mean uh.. weapons )) 7:51:14 PM DM: Are you grabbing the black arrowheads? 7:51:48 PM Quill: (((I thought that the guy who fixed up our carriage took the arrows out. That's why I was replacing them.)) 7:52:14 PM Hank: yes any arrowheads 7:52:53 PM DM: ((The shafts broke off, but there are a couple arrowheads still embedded in there.)) 7:53:43 PM Hank: removing arrowheads and the arrows that were just added 7:54:37 PM Quill: Quill sighs. "Fine." 7:54:57 PM Anna: out. bbiab. 7:55:23 PM DM: Hank make a strength check. 7:55:36 PM DM: ((See you laters, Anna)) 7:56:34 PM Hank: ( 17) 7:56:49 PM DM: You easily manage to wrench the arrows Quill just embedded. It is a bit harder to remove the black arrowheads, but you manage to dislodge them all. 7:57:49 PM Hank: I give Quill back his arrows can I inspect the black arrowheads? 7:58:30 PM DM: Sure. Roll me an investigation check. 7:59:23 PM Hank: ( 20) 8:00:02 PM Creed: ( nice! ) 8:02:44 PM Hank: Quill can you tell if these arrowheads were poison tipped? 8:03:06 PM Quill: Quill looks at them. (Can I?) 8:03:16 PM Rune: ((THAT'S RACIST.)) 8:03:34 PM Quill: ((I know, just because I play the lute, I know ALL about poisons.)) 8:03:38 PM Creed: (( that's racist for pointing out that something is racist! )) 8:03:39 PM DM: Quill roll investigation. 8:03:57 PM Hank: ( Quill was the only one not still in kitchen) 8:04:17 PM Quill: ((13)) 8:04:25 PM Hank: (Only Hank and Quill are by carriage) 8:04:47 PM Quill: Those are definitely arrowheads. Probably from an arrow. 8:04:58 PM Quill: They might have been poisoned, but I can't tell. 8:05:06 PM Quill: And I refuse to lick them to verify. 8:05:58 PM DM: Ok, for the sake of brevity I say everyone meets Hank and Quill by the carriage. 8:06:00 PM Hank: fair enough 8:06:00 PM Quill: But we got them when we were fighting Black and the kenku, so I wouldn't put it beyond them. 8:06:40 PM DM: William: "Hank, would you care to drive? I understand the horses have become quite fond of you." 8:06:56 PM Hank: Sure where should I head? 8:07:01 PM Rune: What are you licking again? 8:07:12 PM DM: Taeral blushes at that line 8:07:16 PM Quill: I'm not licking possibly poisoned arrowheads. 8:07:17 PM Hank: possibly poisoned arrowheads 8:07:24 PM Rune: Oh. Yes, please don't. 8:07:35 PM Hank: my point exactly 8:07:44 PM DM: William: "Here, I will ride up front with you. I can guide you on the way." 8:07:59 PM Rune: You're not going to come apart, are you? 8:08:13 PM Rune: Rune hops into the carriage, grabbing up her cat as she goes. 8:08:23 PM DM: William: "I survived the trip here. I can manage." 8:08:50 PM DM: It's at this point you may notice, there is no second carriage. Meaning, no other way for William to have gotten here from the citadel. 8:09:12 PM DM: So, you all pile into the carriage. Hank starts the horses, and we begin a ride. 8:09:25 PM Hank: Did you walk here William? 8:10:02 PM DM: William: "I travel through the tree. The roots you saw yesterday are still there for me to pass through. You simply cannot sense them on this plane." 8:10:27 PM DM: William: "Head for the center circle, then make a left." 8:10:44 PM Hank: Yes sir 8:10:46 PM DM: Does anyone else have any questions? 8:10:54 PM Creed: "William, don't you usually take a carriage?" 8:11:14 PM Quill: Quill doens't. He just tunes his lute in the carriage. 8:11:15 PM DM: William: "Only when I had to travel with you. Otherwise, I move faster through my roots." 8:11:45 PM Creed: "Fair enough, I suppose." 8:12:10 PM Rune: Do you have any advice about the Erinyes? 8:12:23 PM Rune: Tiprus likes fruit, obviously. 8:13:10 PM DM: William: "Don't let them in the basement, teach them common, And don't piss off the big one, she seems ornery." 8:13:30 PM Creed: "They don't like Gargauth anyway." 8:13:31 PM Hank: Should we have let our renovators know about the Erinyes 8:13:43 PM Creed: "Oh.. I forgot about them." 8:13:55 PM Hank: So did I 8:14:05 PM DM: William: "Probably." 8:14:08 PM Rune: ... we had better go back and warn them, then. 8:14:09 PM Creed: "They should be fine, I told the Erinyes to only defend when attacked or when people steal." 8:14:22 PM Rune: Stealing like knocking over walls and taking the bricks? 8:14:25 PM DM: William: "Oh, shit! The basement! I was gonna check that! Ugh, this morning." 8:14:42 PM Hank: Why did the basement need to be checked 8:14:44 PM Creed: "Like taking our stuff, stealing. I didn't think that bricks would count." 8:14:57 PM Hank: Would they? 8:15:09 PM Creed: "Considering who we're dealing with, maybe." 8:15:16 PM Rune: It might. Let's just turn around and warn them. 8:15:26 PM DM: William's face suddenly looks very uncertain. "Um...so...possibly bigger problems, but still not very bad." 8:15:27 PM Rune: ... I don't want anyone to get hurt. 8:15:35 PM DM: William: "The basement." 8:15:37 PM Creed: Creed narrows her eyes 8:15:41 PM Rune: What bigger problems? 8:15:46 PM Creed: "What's happened William?" 8:15:48 PM Hank: Hank turns the carriage around 8:16:07 PM Creed: "Wait, I might know, actually." 8:16:09 PM DM: William: "No, no! It's fine for now. A cleric should be coming by this evening!" 8:16:17 PM DM: William: "Might you?" 8:16:24 PM Quill: A cleric of whom? 8:16:25 PM Creed: "I think we talked about it prior, so probably." 8:17:00 PM Creed: "I asked you to doubly make sure that the ritual couldn't be used again, but what with the recent events, something might happen." 8:17:10 PM DM: William: "Pelor, I believe." 8:17:20 PM DM: William: "And yes, Creed. That was my concern." 8:17:39 PM Creed: "Thought so." 8:17:51 PM Hank: We still have to warn the wall thieves and I don't know when they arrive at the prison 8:18:11 PM Creed: "Is that what we're gonna call them now?" 8:18:21 PM Rune: Well they're not really thieves. 8:18:31 PM Rune: Just contractors. But I don't want them to fight. 8:18:37 PM Hank: Exactly 8:18:55 PM Hank: Besides it would raise our costs 8:18:57 PM DM: William: "Fine, let us inform the Erinyes not to attack them and then be off again." 8:18:59 PM Quill: Torra and... the other one. And yes, you should warn them. 8:19:27 PM DM: ((Hilda)) 8:19:31 PM Hank: And we should leave a note for the wall thieves 8:21:10 PM DM: So, you all return to base and find two confused Devil women. 8:21:38 PM Rune: Rune hops out, tells them the situation and hops back in to go! 8:21:57 PM DM: They nod. A note is left on the door, and you are on your way. 8:22:06 PM Hank: Hank will write a note explaining the situation to Hilda 8:22:43 PM Hank: ( no use of term wall thieves in note btw) 8:22:52 PM DM: ((Anna's not back yet, is she?)) 8:23:15 PM DM: ((ok then)) 8:23:47 PM DM: As you guys travel, you see a busying market, a few performers on the street, some shops are being set up, et cetera. 8:24:28 PM DM: William turns around back at one point, facing Creed. "Lady Thaldi...how did you get the Erinyes out of their cells?" 8:25:25 PM Creed: "I sold information for them." 8:25:39 PM DM: William: "...what information?" 8:26:31 PM Creed: Creed looks at William in turn. "Just a name, really." 8:26:53 PM DM: William: "...I see...ok then." 8:27:18 PM Anna: baaaaaaack 8:27:21 PM DM: There is a darkness that seems to come over William. A look of putting pieces together to make a very grim portrait. 8:27:25 PM Creed: (( wb! )) 8:27:43 PM DM: And it is here that he informs Hank that you've arrived. 8:28:20 PM DM: You stop beneath the sky-docks, these three massive structures in the Second Circle that tower over even the highest walls of the city. 8:28:24 PM Creed: "William, before we go inside I have a question for you." 8:28:57 PM DM: At the base of them you see a large but clearly run down house, rotting, cracked and looking like it may fall apart at any moment. 8:29:01 PM DM: William: "Yes?" 8:29:16 PM Creed: "Do you remember what I last requested of you?" 8:29:34 PM DM: William: "...which request is this?" 8:29:38 PM Quill: Quill gets out of the carriage. 8:29:55 PM Creed: "The very last one, before we last saw each other." 8:30:46 PM Rune: I for one think there are too many secrets and cloak and dagger things going around right now. 8:31:00 PM Rune: I hope it wasn't anybody important's name. 8:31:18 PM DM: William: "Ah yes...I thought I'd kind of delivered on that when we all spoke in the garden." 8:31:39 PM Creed: "I don't recall." 8:31:54 PM Quill: Me too. Hopefully we didn't trade one torturous incarceration for another. 8:32:18 PM DM: William: "Oh...you mean that specific piece of information." 8:32:25 PM Creed: "Yes." 8:32:38 PM DM: William: "No, Creed. There is no entity in the seven hells or from them, named Oz." 8:32:53 PM DM: William: "Sorry, I cannot be of more help to you." 8:33:02 PM Creed: "That's alright." 8:33:09 PM DM: William: "Now then..." 8:33:20 PM DM: William: "Anna, before we begin...I'm sorry." 8:33:51 PM DM: William goes and knocks on the door, which is a a large metal door and strangley out of place on this building. 8:34:11 PM Rune: If they try to take her apart they're going to be sorry. 8:34:18 PM DM: William: "Belkar? Belkiss?" 8:34:34 PM DM: You hear a female voice inside. "Go away!" 8:34:53 PM DM: William: "Belkiss! It's me! We have an--" 8:35:26 PM Anna: Should I be taking cover? 8:37:19 PM DM: The door flings open to reveal a small, frazzled dwarf. Her hair is frayed out on one side, slightly singed, and you can see that a good chunk is actually burned off on the other. She's dressed in leathers over what appears to be a victorian era outfit, with a pair of decifocal glasses (with all the other lenses jetting off on all sides) hooked on the bridge of her nose. She is holding a hose in one hand that is spewing oil everywhere and she is splattered with it as well. "I told you! We do not need a new vacuum cleaner! Good day!" 8:37:25 PM DM: And she slams the door shut. 8:37:42 PM DM: William: "...give her a second." 8:37:47 PM Anna: Welp. 8:38:12 PM Creed: "Maybe you shouldn't go selling people vacuums, William." 8:38:15 PM DM: The door swings open again. The same woman stands in the doorway, staring, open mouthed at Anna. 8:38:40 PM DM: William: "Ah...Belkiss, this is--" 8:38:40 PM Anna: Are you alright? 8:38:45 PM Creed: "Um--" 8:38:47 PM DM: Belkiss: "The angel!" 8:38:50 PM Rune: Just don't forget she's a person. 8:38:52 PM DM: Belkiss: "You're her!" 8:39:26 PM DM: Belkiss runs over and begins just grabbing on Anna all over, looking over all her limbs and bits. 8:39:48 PM Quill: Hey, hey, boundaries, don't be all grabby. 8:39:50 PM DM: Belkiss: "Oh my Goddesses, you are beautiful! Such craftsmanship, such artwork!" 8:39:56 PM Creed: "Woah woah-" 8:40:05 PM DM: Belkiss doesn't even seem to be noticing the rest of you. 8:40:36 PM Rune: Ma'am, you are just a little bit gropey. 8:40:47 PM Quill: Want me to vaporize her, Anna? 8:40:57 PM DM: Belkiss: "A bit worn, though. Don't worry. I'll give you a tune up, make you as good as new!" 8:41:10 PM Anna: I should warn you, I am liable to turn into a bear if you go poking around where you shouldn't. 8:41:29 PM DM: William pulls Belkiss off of Anna. "Belkiss, we talked about this!" 8:41:42 PM DM: Belkiss turns towards William: "Oy! What gives?!?" 8:41:52 PM DM: William: "Belkiss...where's your brother?" 8:42:20 PM DM: Belkiss glowers and grumbles. "Inside working on some...potion or another. He should be--" 8:42:32 PM DM: You hear a breaking of glass and an explosion from inside. 8:42:45 PM DM: Belkar (off-screen): "Ugh, Gods!" 8:43:19 PM Anna: That sounds worrisome. 8:43:20 PM Quill: Wow. That was great timing. Was this all planned? 8:43:22 PM Rune: Rune looks at Quill. 8:43:35 PM Rune: ... maybe we should stay out here. 8:43:40 PM DM: Belkiss: "Come on. Let's go make sure he's not hurt." 8:44:03 PM DM: Belkiss: "Nonsense. It's completely safe. And we tidied for you and everything." 8:44:21 PM DM: Belkiss begins trying to drag Anna inside. It's not very effective. 8:44:38 PM Quill: SEriously, that was better dramatic timing then most theater troupes are capable of. I mean, if you're trying to sell the whole 'eccentric sibling tinkerers', you're doing a bangup job. 8:44:38 PM Rune: Rune pinches Belkiss's butt. Not gently. 8:45:12 PM Hank: Can we get explanations at some point? 8:45:13 PM DM: Belkiss yelps. "What's that for?" 8:45:23 PM Anna: Anna goes along, if only to make sure Belkar is alright. 8:45:53 PM Rune: It's a graphic demonstration of intrusive touching. Sorry, but Anna doesn't want to be intrusively touched either and I felt that might be a good illustration. 8:46:11 PM Rune: You can pinch me back if you like. But please be nice to my friend. 8:46:56 PM DM: As you enter, Anna, you begin to worry what this place looks like 'untidy'. Papers are everywhere. Half made machines fill the house, and there seems to be no rhyme or reason to anything. 8:47:06 PM DM: Strangely though, you see no smoke from the explosion. 8:47:10 PM Quill: Quill is following Anna. 8:47:32 PM DM: Belkiss pinches Rune. "Hurm, interesting. You're a well-crafted automaton." 8:47:41 PM Creed: Creed sighs 8:47:45 PM DM: Belkiss: "Feels real." 8:48:29 PM Rune: Ow! I'm actually a squishy person, not an automaton. 8:49:07 PM DM: Anna, as you stand there, you are approached by a much more put together short man. He's wearing a tweed suit, with suspenders and cleaning off his own pair of spectacles. At first, you think he's a halfling, but then you realize he's a dwarf who's shaved his beard. Something you've never seen before. 8:49:28 PM DM: Belkiss; "...oh...that's boring." And she heads inside. 8:50:04 PM Anna: Kindly refrain from antagonizing my companions. Also, ...interesting organizational structure you have, here. 8:50:37 PM Quill: Quill looks around. 8:50:38 PM DM: Belkar: "My sister's doing, I assure you. Hello there, all. Sorry if I startled you. Little side project." 8:50:43 PM Rune: ... actually, that's rather flattering, most people think I'm a freak. 8:51:08 PM Quill: No worries. I find that we as a group run toward entirely too many explosions. 8:51:52 PM Hank: Is there any other response to an explosion? 8:52:39 PM Anna: Theoretically, yes. 8:52:44 PM DM: Belkar: "I am Belkar Stonefoot, of the family Stonefoot. Doctor in both Alchemy and planar history. Which, you will note is two doctorates, as opposed to...oh...*one* doctorate." 8:52:55 PM DM: He gives his sister a snide look as he says that last bit. 8:53:17 PM Creed: Creed gives him a raised eyebrow at his mention of Planar History 8:53:29 PM DM: Belkiss: "Ay, but does either of those give you the knowledge to build death rays? No? Then they're fairly useless doctorates, ain't they?!?" 8:53:56 PM DM: Belkiss: "Belkiss Stonefoot. Mechanical Engineering." 8:53:59 PM Rune: Would these be death rays for peaceful purposes only? 8:54:25 PM DM: Belkiss: "They be death rays for the sake of death rays." 8:54:38 PM Creed: "Rays of death, Rune." 8:54:43 PM Anna: Have you made any life rays? 8:54:52 PM DM: Belkiss: "A few." 8:55:25 PM DM: Belkiss: "The bard I sold them to said his undead musical troupe didn't work out well, though." 8:55:51 PM Anna: Ah. 8:56:03 PM DM: William: "Well, you all seem to be getting on nicely. I think I shall pop out here." 8:56:16 PM DM: William: "Belkar, you have the package for them, correct?" 8:56:32 PM DM: Belkar: "All ready, Sir Steelfarmer. Have a nice day." 8:56:36 PM Rune: Be careful. 8:56:45 PM DM: William: "I always am." 8:57:01 PM DM: You watch as he turns around, walks a few paces and then just vanishes into the air. 8:57:20 PM DM: Belkar: "So...who wants to see what I made for them?" 8:57:35 PM Rune: Which is of course why he gets killed all the time. 8:57:44 PM Rune: Did you make something for each of us? 8:57:53 PM Anna: I think we all do, but the question is who wants to see first. 8:58:10 PM DM: Belkar: "Well, my first thing is something more for the group." 8:58:10 PM Creed: "Sure, I'll take a look." 8:59:20 PM DM: Belkar goes behind one of several tables just sort of filling up this room (the room seems to take up most of the house, to the point where you assume only facilities remain otherwise). He turns with a chest and opens it to reveal ten bottles filled with a red liquid. 8:59:42 PM DM: Belkar: "Healing potions, I believe you know them as. My own special brew." 8:59:48 PM Creed: "Ah." 8:59:58 PM Quill: Useful. Thanks. 9:00:24 PM DM: Belkar: "This first batch is free, and you can come to purchase more as you like, for a much smaller fee than you shall find at the guild." 9:00:35 PM Rune: That's kind of you. 9:00:35 PM Creed: "Thank you." 9:00:50 PM Rune: I'm afraid we'll probably need them. 9:02:05 PM DM: Belkar hands them off to whoever's closest. "Now, I have a couple other things. I'm afraid not quite something for everyone, but I was told to assist you in my library." 9:04:08 PM DM: Belkiss: "And I was asked to look the Angel over, assuming she's cool with that." 9:04:46 PM Anna: As long as nothing is removed without my permission, alright. 9:05:04 PM DM: Belkiss nods enthusiastically. 9:06:21 PM Anna: Also, my name is Annevka Liliyabuilt. I usually go by Annabel Lilyfield, though, as it sounds less like Bot McConstruct. 9:06:51 PM DM: Belkiss: "Right, got it. Annabel, would you please step into my laboratory?" 9:07:04 PM Anna: Alright. 9:07:07 PM Anna: Anna does so. 9:07:16 PM Quill: You want anyone to go with you, Anna? 9:07:27 PM DM: Belkiss leads Anna away from the group towards a tented off area. 9:07:30 PM Quill: Maybe you can take Taeral if nothing else. 9:07:43 PM Rune: Rune offers her Taeral. 9:07:58 PM DM: Taeral: "...I am...willing to come if you feel I am needed." 9:08:00 PM Creed: "So about these other things you have for us?" Creed turns towards Belkar 9:08:26 PM DM: Belkar: "Ah, yes, over this way." 9:08:48 PM Anna: If you want to stay out here, you may, although if I am alone, you may have to keep an ear out for bear noises. 9:09:07 PM DM: Taeral: "Whatever you want, Anna." 9:09:43 PM Anna: I'll bring you along, then. 9:10:02 PM Quill: And just yell out if you need anything. 9:10:19 PM Rune: Right. 9:10:21 PM Quill: Quill mimes rays coming out of his eyes and exploding their targets. 9:10:29 PM Anna: Anna gently picks up Taeral and continues into the Lab-or-a-tory 9:10:42 PM Rune: Rune pats Taeral before she lets him go! 9:11:40 PM DM: Belkar leads the rest of you over to a table. 9:11:54 PM DM: He whips a curtain off revealing several items. 9:12:50 PM DM: Belkar: "Me and my sister have a few inventions we'd like to offer you. You should note they are all under trial at this time. Let's start with one of the more harmless." 9:13:42 PM DM: He picks up a necklace with a very large jewel in the center of it. "This, is something my sister cooked up. The gem contains something similar to the radio devices you may be used to, but a bit more sophisticated." 9:13:49 PM Rune: How so? 9:14:33 PM DM: He drapes it around his neck and when he talks, his voice is very different. More womanly and higher. "It reads the patterns of your voice and changes them into one of three pre-set alternatives." 9:14:44 PM Creed: "Sounds useful." 9:15:39 PM DM: He removes the necklace. "Excellent for covert work, I assume. Granted, probably better for the women of your party. The large jewel is not part of most men's fashions, I believe. But, you never know." 9:16:21 PM DM: "The voices include the one you just heard, which was meant to convey an elven female, an orcish male voice and a dragonborn voice...which sound fairly similar to me, but what do I know." 9:17:18 PM Rune: Interesting. 9:17:49 PM Rune: Maybe Creed or Quill could use it? 9:18:22 PM DM: Belkar: "Either or. Belkiss also believes she could adjust it to add some variety." 9:18:45 PM DM: Belkar: "But, moving on. This you actually got a taste of earlier." 9:18:57 PM Quill: The explodo? 9:19:34 PM DM: He holds up what looks like an empty test tube. "One of my more complex brews, 'Thunderwave in a Bottle'." 9:20:07 PM DM: "Throw this and you release a devastating explosion with no burning or smoke. Good for handling large assaults." 9:20:35 PM DM: "Very unstable though. Best handled with care. Also, I only have the one sample since my others...well, I only have the one." 9:21:22 PM DM: He holds it out. 9:21:44 PM Quill: Interesting. Just one use? 9:22:03 PM DM: Belkar: "For now. But, if used at the right moment, that might be all you need." 9:22:20 PM Quill: Quill nods. "I think Hank has the best throwing arm, he should hang on to that." 9:23:04 PM Hank: Hank gingerly takes the tube 9:23:39 PM Rune: Try to not explode us, Hank. 9:23:40 PM Anna: NOISE kiddin' 9:24:28 PM DM: "Ok, now, something...a bit more personal...for Quill." 9:24:46 PM Quill: Quill raises an eyebrow. 9:25:18 PM DM: He pulls out an old book. "It was hard for me to give this up, but it's probably better with you than sitting on my shelf, collecting dust." 9:25:31 PM Rune: Is this about sex? 9:25:46 PM DM: As he hands it out to you, you see it is a collection of stories from the Feywild, histories, legends, and other bardic tales. 9:25:50 PM Rune: Apparently that's what people usually mean by "personal." 9:26:08 PM Quill: Ahhhhh. Very nice. You have my thanks. 9:26:13 PM Creed: "No Rune, that's what they mean by Private ." 9:26:15 PM Quill: This is right up my alley. 9:26:39 PM Quill: Quill flips through the book. 9:26:50 PM Rune: I'm just making sure things aren't euphemisms for once. 9:28:20 PM DM: "I also have something for you, Lady Thaldi. Although, I fear you shall need to leave it here." 9:28:42 PM Creed: "You have my interest." 9:29:08 PM DM: Belkar walks over to a large covered disk. "It's not completed yet, but I think you'll find it very interesting once it is." 9:29:32 PM DM: He rips the tarp off to reveal...a stargate, basically. A massive ring with a control panel at the side. 9:29:44 PM Creed: "What is this?" 9:30:32 PM DM: "Our newest invention. Well, Belkiss's really, but I am applying my assistance where I can. We hope for it to be our first way to truly travel through the breaches to other worlds." 9:30:53 PM Creed: "You definitely have my interest and attention now." 9:31:27 PM DM: "So far, they only flow out, towards us. But, using this, we hope we can both close any dangerous portals that keep coming loose, and to adjust the flow. Provide ways through." 9:31:47 PM DM: "Of course, we have several issues. The mechanics still elude us and I have yet to truly find a power source." 9:32:16 PM Rune: Safety? 9:32:19 PM DM: "I am basing it off an old ritual I know about, which was built around six gems. But, I am unsure of how to substitute for those." 9:32:29 PM Creed: Creed coughs 9:32:37 PM Creed: "Six gems you say?" 9:33:06 PM Quill: Hmmm, sounds familiar. 9:33:35 PM DM: Belkar: "Yes, safety is also a concern. We are in the process of building a bunker for it in the tunnels below the house." 9:33:45 PM DM: Belkar: "But, we have ideas." 9:34:57 PM DM: Belkar: "This leads us to Rune." 9:35:32 PM DM: "I wasn't sure what to get for you, we are not arcane, so, I thought I'd give you this." 9:35:41 PM Rune: Me? 9:35:50 PM DM: He holds out a vial of...something very unappetizing looking. 9:36:26 PM DM: ((I think Rune may be on a delay. Oh well)) 9:36:39 PM Rune: ((Looks like!)) 9:36:46 PM Rune: What is it? 9:36:51 PM Rune: Rune peers at it curiously. 9:36:55 PM DM: Belkar: "I...don't know." 9:37:14 PM DM: "It's not acidic, I checked for that, and it definitely has some powerful properties." 9:37:23 PM DM: "Not poisonous either, I don't think." 9:37:35 PM DM: "I sort of mixed it while I was half asleep one night." 9:37:40 PM Rune: Er... well. 9:38:18 PM Rune: Rune quite suddenly opens the cork and drinks it down. Before anyone can stop her! AHAHA. Why don't we use wisdom as a dump stat, what could possibly go wrong. 9:39:11 PM Creed: Creed doesn't attempt to stop her 9:39:23 PM Quill: Errr... 9:39:33 PM Creed: "He did just say it was for her." 9:39:37 PM DM: ((ONe sec, please)) 9:40:30 PM DM: As you drink it, Rune's body becomes encased in fire...but she doesn't burn. 9:41:19 PM DM: The rest of you all see a burning Rune. 9:42:06 PM Rune: .... bother, I liked that set of robes. Somebody turn Taeral around, he doesn't like seeing me naked! 9:42:08 PM Hank: Hank starts looking for water 9:42:33 PM Quill: ((Do her clothes burn off?)) 9:42:41 PM DM: ((No, her clothes are fine)) 9:42:53 PM Quill: Huh. That's pretty neat. 9:43:01 PM DM: Belkar: "Well, this is unexpected." 9:43:17 PM DM: ((Actually...hm...I'm trying to think if your clothes would be fine.)) 9:43:43 PM DM: ((It is arcane fire, but not an arcane potion.)) 9:44:22 PM DM: ((Meh, I already said they were, so they are)) 9:44:34 PM DM: Hank you do find a bucket of water, if you'd like to try that. 9:44:37 PM Rune: ... oh, they're not burning. 9:45:38 PM DM: Belkar: "It would appear that the magic within the roots I mixed know how to work around the nature of your clothes. Fascinating...not sure how useful this will be, but it is fascinating." 9:46:22 PM Hank: Hank will put the bucket down 9:46:54 PM DM: Belkar: "So...um...that was all I had for you." 9:47:26 PM Quill: Quill reaches out to try and touch Rune's shoulder. 9:47:44 PM Rune: That's all right, I'm the one who wasted it. But it's rather interesting, isn't it? 9:47:49 PM DM: Make a constitution check. 9:48:07 PM Quill: ((Big 5.)) 9:48:32 PM DM: As you reach out and touch her, your hand burns and you take 1 point of fire damage. 9:48:45 PM Quill: Ow. So it's not just cosmetic. 9:48:55 PM Creed: Creed will attempt the same 9:49:15 PM Creed: (( just uh.. let me load back into r20 )) 9:49:34 PM DM: ((Ok)) 9:50:25 PM Rune: If I try to make it go away it'll probably be permanent. 9:50:35 PM Creed: ( big ol 8 ) 9:50:43 PM Creed: ( with a side of crit ) 9:50:58 PM DM: You take 3 damage, Creed. 9:51:32 PM DM: Belkar: "I'm afraid I don't know how long it will--" 9:51:42 PM DM: After about a minute, it fades away. 9:52:31 PM Rune: Rune looks down. 9:52:47 PM Rune: Well, thank you. That was rather interesting--and very pretty. From my side, anyway. 9:52:49 PM Rune: Rune smiles. 9:52:55 PM Quill: That was pretty cool. 9:53:34 PM Creed: "Maybe the two back home will be able to help you figure out what that was." 9:53:36 PM DM: Belkar: "I have some other potions you can test out if you'd like. I have some nights where I get great ideas and then--poof! Gone once I'm done. No idea what they do." 9:54:28 PM Rune: Sure. 9:54:34 PM Quill: Quill calls out. "Anna! Everything going okay?" 9:55:50 PM DM: Belkar returns with three more potions. 9:56:10 PM DM: "The others seem more toxic, but I believe these are fit for consumption." 9:56:39 PM Rune: Rune nods, and tucks them away. 9:56:46 PM Rune: Thank you. We'll tell you what they do. 9:57:03 PM DM: Belkar: "Excellent! I await feedback." 9:57:17 PM Creed: (( what colors are the other potions? )) 9:57:45 PM DM: ((You see a yellow one, a sort of greyish one and a green one)) 9:59:43 PM DM: You hear Anna shout back "Yes?" 9:59:43 PM Quill: Quill cocks his head, listening for a response from Anna. 10:00:05 PM Quill: Quill calls out again. "Okay, just checking. " 10:02:55 PM Rune: All right. Now what? 10:03:28 PM DM: Belkar: "Now I'm done. I don't have anything more to show you." 10:03:35 PM Rune: Thank you. 10:03:44 PM Quill: Yeah, thanks, we appreciate it. 10:04:01 PM DM: Belkar: "You are quite welcome. Do tell me if you need anything else." 10:04:58 PM Quill: Will do. And I suspect Creed will be in contact what with the Fargate thing. 10:05:04 PM Creed: (( what color was the one that Rune drank? )) 10:06:11 PM Rune: I want a potion that can give me permanent wings. 10:06:21 PM Rune: ... probably I won't be able to afford it soon, though. Just to warn you. 10:06:34 PM DM: ((It was a sort of brown colored one, very sort of...unappetizing)). 10:06:56 PM DM: Belkar: "I'll...uh...see what I can do." 10:07:20 PM Rune: Rune nods. 10:07:28 PM Rune: I might have to do it myself. But I thought I'd mention it just in case. 10:10:33 PM Quill: Quill goes back to flipping through his book. 10:11:00 PM DM: Ok, so, I'm gonna sum up a bit here. Anna rejoins you and you head out, I assume. 10:12:19 PM Rune: All right, now can we check out the haunted house? Or are we still busy with errands and things? 10:13:19 PM Anna: I don't have anything else on my itinerary. 10:14:42 PM Hank: Wasn't there a drug thing as well 10:14:49 PM Quill: As far as I know that was the only bit of business. The drug thing is in two days. 10:15:29 PM DM: Taeral: "William said something about the guild, but he didn't seem to want us to go to that." 10:15:54 PM DM: Taeral: "We can maybe find clues about Oserik at the old manor." 10:16:46 PM Quill: Haunted house it is. 10:17:02 PM DM: In that case... 10:17:14 PM DM: If you guys head to the bottom, you should see yourselves on the map. 10:18:21 PM Rune: I wonder how haunted it is on a scale from 1 to 20. 10:18:27 PM DM: After some travel, you guys find yourselves before this old, impressive looking manor. Covered in ivy and rotting away now. 10:18:34 PM Creed: ( oh my ) 10:18:39 PM Creed: ( haven't done this in a long time ) 10:19:06 PM DM: Looking through the busted in front door you see an entry way with a door on the far side and two smaller ones on the left and right. 10:19:41 PM Quill: Well, then. Shall we? 10:19:47 PM Hank: Can I observe where someone may have recently walked? 10:20:05 PM DM: Roll survival. 10:20:48 PM Creed: Is the door locked? 10:20:56 PM Hank: (13) 10:21:07 PM DM: Which door? the front door is broken in completely. 10:21:16 PM DM: You don't notice anything in particular, Hank. 10:21:39 PM Creed: Either of the doors, then 10:22:11 PM DM: Both the left and right doors are locked. The two double doors are not. 10:22:38 PM Rune: ... interesting. 10:22:45 PM Rune: Rune opens them with thaumaturgy. 10:22:49 PM Creed: Creed would like to see if they had been recently tampered with-- or not 10:24:32 PM DM: The doors open to reveal a hallway held up with massive orante pillars. The tops of each pillars having carvings in them in the shapes of various arcane gods. Dark ones. The two that really stand out are ones representing a hand and an eye, something you, Rune, would definitely know from your studies as relating to Vecna, god of secrets. 10:24:47 PM DM: Anyone else may try a religion or arcana check for the others. 10:24:52 PM Creed: ( she would actually like to see if the two side doors have recently been tampered with ) 10:25:02 PM DM: Roll investigation 10:25:09 PM Quill: ((19 arcana.)) 10:25:26 PM Creed: ((22 investigation)) 10:25:52 PM Anna: arcana 10:27:43 PM Rune: Symbol of Vecna, god of secrets. 10:27:49 PM Rune: But not good secrets. 10:28:15 PM Rune: Secrets like "one time I threw a baby into a well," that kind of thing. 10:29:06 PM Quill: So.... whoever decorated here basically just shopped exclusive at the Evil MAgus Emporium. 10:29:16 PM Quill: Lolth right there. Orcus. Tiamat. 10:29:42 PM Quill: Not sure what those last two are. 10:30:41 PM DM: You see three more doors, btw, one on each side. 10:31:35 PM DM: Anyone wanna go further in? 10:32:04 PM Creed: Creed will attempt to unlock the right-side door 10:32:13 PM Hank: Is the middle door unlocked? 10:32:20 PM DM: Of the new corridor or the room you are in? 10:32:30 PM Creed: in the room that she is currently in 10:32:54 PM DM: Ok, make a dex check with proficiency for thieves tools (expert if you have prof already) 10:33:14 PM Rune: Rune shakes her head. 10:33:20 PM DM: Hank, you check the middle door and find it unlocked. 10:33:27 PM Rune: Does anyone see any tracks or anything? Dust? Cobwebs? 10:33:43 PM Hank: I open the door 10:34:46 PM DM: Hank, you open the door revealing a large chamber with a staircase at the far end, broken halfway up. But, disturbingly, you find a series of fish people hanging from the rafters by chains, upside-down, dead. 10:34:53 PM Creed: ( so, sleight of hand? ) 10:35:13 PM DM: Yeah. 10:35:40 PM Hank: Can I check how long they have been dead? 10:35:47 PM Creed: (14) 10:35:47 PM Quill: ....ew. 10:35:48 PM DM: Make an investigation check. 10:36:24 PM Anna: Anna says nothing, but her eyes glow bright with fury. 10:36:26 PM DM: Creed, you open the door. Old lock, fairly easy. You find a small hallway, lots of doors on the sides. 10:36:57 PM Rune: Fish people? 10:36:58 PM Creed: "There's some side rooms over here." 10:37:27 PM Anna: Anna will also check the bodies, to see if there is anything amiss with them. medicine work? 10:37:49 PM DM: You can try medicine. 10:38:07 PM Hank: This was probably done recentlyish 10:39:29 PM Quill: C'mon, Creed got one of the locked doors open. 10:40:48 PM Anna: Who would drill a hole like that into someone's head? Were these degenerates trying to get at their brains? 10:41:00 PM Anna: For what purpose? 10:41:08 PM Hank: are any of the doors here unlocked? 10:41:50 PM Anna: Their skulls were entirely hollow. This is disconcerting. 10:42:02 PM Anna: The brainpan, at least. 10:42:04 PM DM: The door to your immediate right is. You open it and find a bunch of crates. 10:42:20 PM Quill: Part of whatever rituals that this guy was involved in. 10:42:25 PM Hank: Can I look in the crates? 10:42:29 PM Rune: Maybe Nothic food? 10:42:32 PM Rune: Or worse. 10:42:44 PM Quill: Oh wait. Aren't nothics aligned with Vecna? 10:42:45 PM DM: You open the crates and find...nothing. 10:43:10 PM DM: Taeral: "They are. This is very disturbing. Could it be the family are all Nothics now?" 10:43:33 PM DM: It looked like all the crates may have held food...but that was centuries ago. Whatever's left is basically dust now. 10:44:08 PM Anna: I wouldn't rule out some sort of megabrain collective abomination. 10:44:19 PM Quill: I never rule out a megabrain. 10:44:56 PM Hank: are either of those two doors unlocked? 10:45:06 PM DM: You guys do find one locked door, at the top and right of the hallway. 10:45:35 PM DM: Two of the other doors are unlocked, they lead to a bedroom, looks like for three children, and a kitchen area. 10:46:19 PM Creed: "If we do encounter more Nothics, train your eyes on their teeth, not their eye." 10:46:35 PM DM: Anna, roll survival for me, please. 10:47:15 PM DM: Ok, nevermind. 10:47:16 PM Anna: Thanks for the tactical info. 10:47:53 PM DM: Anyone want to try anything else? 10:48:12 PM Creed: Creed would like to unlock the one at the right of the hallway 10:48:19 PM DM: Roll sleight of hand. 10:48:36 PM Hank: (oh good I was about to try and kick it) 10:48:42 PM Creed: (11) 10:49:08 PM DM: You make it. Not by much, but you do manage to pick the lock and you find a series of chests of various sizes. 10:49:37 PM Creed: Creed would like to check for traps 10:50:08 PM DM: Roll investigation. 10:51:27 PM DM: ((Creed?)) 10:51:54 PM Creed: (( sorry )) 10:52:02 PM Creed: ((13)) 10:52:52 PM Rune: Rune sticks with Anna. 10:53:05 PM Hank: Is this door in this hallway unlocked? 10:53:13 PM DM: No 10:53:13 PM Creed: "The traps seem to have been.. already untrapped." 10:53:33 PM Hank: I will open it 10:53:42 PM DM: ...how? 10:53:59 PM Hank: sorry misread you 10:54:23 PM DM: ...do you wanna kick it open? 10:54:30 PM Quill: Hold on, Hank. 10:54:30 PM Hank: Yes why not 10:54:42 PM DM: ...ok, make a strength check. 10:55:19 PM DM: KA-POW! 10:55:47 PM DM: You smash the door open to find a hallway, with three more doors. Each unlocked and leading to what seem to be servants' quarters. 10:55:58 PM Quill: (Oh, wait, I thought we were opening the chests.) 10:56:07 PM DM: ...are you? 10:56:12 PM DM: Hank sort of ran off. 10:56:33 PM Quill: Quill will conjure up a Unseen Servant. 10:56:44 PM DM: Ok. 10:57:06 PM Quill: Quill will then have the servant open one of the chests that Creed had checked. 10:57:17 PM Hank: Is there a door right above me or does the hallway end? 10:57:21 PM DM: The chest opens and reveals...nothing. 10:57:40 PM DM: There is a door right above you. It is locked. 10:57:49 PM Quill: Quill has the servant open them all, just to be sure. 10:57:58 PM Hank: Kivking the door 10:58:02 PM DM: Ok, roll investigation for me, Quill. 10:58:07 PM DM: Roll strength. 10:58:20 PM Quill: ((14)) 10:58:31 PM DM: ...investigation, Quill, not intimidation. 10:58:45 PM Quill: ((That one was even better.)) 10:58:48 PM Quill: ((15)) 10:59:02 PM Hank: This door is built better 10:59:04 PM Quill: ((Hit the wrong thingy.)) 10:59:05 PM DM: You try and kick again but it does not budge. 11:00:06 PM DM: As you dig through the chests you find they all seem to have been cleaned out. You find one tiny vial overlooked, tucked behind one of the chests. 11:00:25 PM Quill: Ahhh, another mysterious vial. 11:00:28 PM Quill: Quill will float it over. 11:00:56 PM Rune: I don't think I should drink this one. 11:01:03 PM Anna: an eyeball, isn't it 11:01:07 PM DM: This one is sort of a milky color with something that looks to be floating in it. That you can't make out. 11:01:21 PM Quill: That's probably for the best. 11:01:57 PM DM: Hank, are you heading back to the group? 11:02:30 PM DM: ...Hank? 11:02:40 PM Hank: yes 11:02:40 PM Creed: (( it seems he's too far in to hear you! )) 11:02:52 PM DM: Ok, anyone wanna do anything else? 11:03:47 PM Quill: I think we should check upstairs. 11:04:08 PM Hank: which staircase though? 11:04:29 PM Quill: I'd rather not go through the main evil hall of evil staircase. 11:04:41 PM Quill: Outside of that, whichever one seems most solid. 11:05:01 PM DM: Looking around, you guys found no other staircase. And that one did not go all the way up. 11:05:34 PM Quill: Hmmm. 11:05:47 PM DM: Can everyone roll me a wisdom check 11:06:02 PM Quill: Well, let's have Creed try to unlock that door that wasn't kickable. 11:06:31 PM Quill: ((Wisdom check or saving throw?)) 11:06:36 PM DM: Check 11:07:12 PM DM: It is the same button, just remove proficiency if you have it on. 11:07:52 PM DM: Ok, nothing comes to you guys. 11:08:06 PM DM: Creed, roll a sleight of hand check if you want to try the door. 11:08:23 PM Creed: is the lock the same as the others? 11:08:32 PM DM: More or less. 11:08:42 PM Anna: Well, that's probably the only way up, unless you want to climb the outside and look for a window. 11:09:02 PM Creed: (( 16 on door )) 11:09:04 PM Quill: Well, let's at least see if there's anything else on the ground floor here. 11:09:06 PM DM: You open it up no problem. 11:09:18 PM DM: And you find a library. 11:09:26 PM Creed: "Ooh.." 11:09:28 PM DM: A small one, but filled with very, very old books. 11:09:51 PM DM: You find two more doors on the far side of it. 11:09:57 PM Creed: Creed will check them 11:10:35 PM DM: You find them both unlocked. One seems to just lead back to the hallway of dead fish. 11:10:44 PM DM: The other, and final door, leads to an altar room. 11:11:26 PM Rune: Be careful. 11:11:26 PM DM: You find a large pedestal in the center of it with a small statue of one of the gods out front. The squid-faced one. 11:11:55 PM DM: Roll perception, please, Creed and Hank. 11:12:49 PM Creed: (bahaha) 11:12:54 PM DM: Everyone else can try now. 11:13:01 PM DM: Since you are all entering this area. 11:13:04 PM Quill: Oh, good. That squid god. 11:13:16 PM Hank: Can I sense anything with divine sense 11:13:21 PM Quill: ((I SEE EVERYTHING.)) 11:14:43 PM Creed: (( tell us what you see.. with your special eyes... )) 11:15:47 PM Anna: think I inherited Creed's terrible rolling luck 11:15:55 PM Creed: (( excellent )) 11:15:56 PM Quill: ...oh shit. Oh shit. 11:15:58 PM Hank: I feel a strong sense of evil in this area 11:16:04 PM Quill: ...we should go. 11:16:05 PM Anna: Oh? 11:16:08 PM Rune: What? 11:16:11 PM Quill: If we don't want our minds flayed. 11:16:15 PM Hank: I agree 11:16:19 PM Rune: Rune heads for the door. 11:16:34 PM Anna: Oh. Yeah, let's get going. 11:16:42 PM Anna: Anna also heads out. 11:16:59 PM DM: And as you all run out, I am closing this game for tonight. 11:17:09 PM DM: We will pick up right from here next week.